


We'll come through (to sunny skies)

by FandomMania



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-04-23 22:34:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19160338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomMania/pseuds/FandomMania
Summary: They meet at Tony's funeral, and they get along instantly. Through grief they find eachother, they survive that way.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make this longer but it felt wrong, also I'm bad at writing. Chapter one of many!

Peter still doesn't want to believe it. Why is it sunny outside? Isnt it supposed to rain at funerals? It makes him angry, that the world is just moving on, that everything is normal while his world is crashing down. Now that Tony Stark is gone, his father figure that he never admitted was a father figure. God, if only he had more time, if only he had gotten his head out of his ass-. 

He had to remind himself he wasnt the only one hurting. Everyone was here, everyone he knew and more. Ms. Potts stood by the water, tears in her eyes as she held the hand of her daughter. Tony's daughter, she looked so much like him. It was hard to believe it. Hard to believe he had been gone for five years, that he was a seventeen year old twenty two year old. Mj had survived the snap, she was an adult now, it was crazy. She looked so much older, so much wiser. Peter hated that he wasnt the same, that the world had moved on without him, just like it was doing right now. He angrily wiped away tears, choking back a sob. How dare Tony do this, how dare Tony throw all of this away by being a hero and sacrificing himself. It was so selfish- so fucking selfish- 

"Hey" a soft voice startled Peter out of his thoughts, sitting up straighter as his aunt May put her hand on his shoulder. She smiled sadly, pity evident on her face. He hated it, he hated it so much. "Hey" Peter managed to choke out, sniffing, and willing away his tears as she smoothed his hair back. "I'm going to go talk to Pepper, will you be alright?" She asked softly, like she was teasing him into it. He felt like a child again, she was using the same voice she had when he was five, when she had to explain his parents weren't coming back. Morgan must feel the same way. Not quite understanding they're gone forever, and why everyone is so sad about it. 

"Yeah, no, go ahead" he mumbled, finally, after a few long beats of silence. May smiled again, patting his shoulder and stepping away. He felt so lonely. Tony had hugged him before he died, he would've held on tighter, held on longer, if he knew that was the last time. 

He felt empty. 

He was getting lost in his thoughts again when there was a tap on his arm, and a small voice to follow it "Do you know daddy?"  
Peter looked over, startled by the small voice, by the small girl. Morgan.  
"Uh, yeah" I did. The unspoken words twist the knife deeper into his heart, and he chokes back tears. He doesn't want to cry in front of her.  
"Oh." She says, simply. "So does Harley. You should say hi! He's lonely too. That's why I said hello" she smiles so sweetly, so much like Tony that Peter wants to crawl into a hole and die. God shes so much like him.  
"C'mon!" She urges, tugging his sleeve. Dispite the pain, he chuckles and stands.  
"I'm Peter" he squeezes her hand, and she looks up. "I'm Morgan! Harley calls me Morgy porgy." 

Morgan leads him inside, up the stairs to a guest room, where Harley is sitting by the window, staring at nothing and everything at the same time. He couldn't handle being out there, it was too much.  
"Harley!" She squeals, jumping over to the man himself, who turns at his name and melts into a smile. He doesn't seem to notice Peter at first, whose awkwardly standing at the door, shifting his weight from one foot to the other.  
"I brought you a friend, he looked sad like you" she didn't understand why everyone was so sad, but she wanted to help.  
Harley looked up, and those sad eyes met sad eyes and it felt like time stopped.

Peter had heard of him, heard about the kid who saved Tony's life. The kid genius who was too big for his small town, who outgrew it before it outgrew him. Tony had been trying to get him to visit for years. Peter only knew little bits of it, but he knew he had stayed for his sister. But that was years ago. He looked young, like himself. He must've been snapped, his family must've moved on.

"Hi" He choked out, tears welling in his eyes that he tried to blink away.  
"Hey" Harley smiled weakly, clearing his throat and setting Morgan down "why dont you go see what uncle happy is doing?" He asked softly, smiling as the little girl ran out of the room. He stood up, slowly making his way to Peter, the same way everyone else was. Like he was small, fragile. He felt like it. Felt like he could break. 

Harley pulled him into a hug, and they next thing he knew he was sobbing into a stranger's shoulder because he hurt and it felt right and Harley had offered it. He clung to his untucked button down, as they both seeked comfort in eachother. Tony's boys, the two who wanted more time.

They stayed like that, for a long time. They barely said a word together. Two boys who didnt know a single thing about each other, being the only things that could comfort one another.  
They had shed the coats a while back, and were laying back on the bed, Peter's head on harleys chest, eyes puffy and so so tired. He knew he should be embarrassed, put more space between the two, but it felt so nice, to feel cared for. 

"How'd you meet him?" Harley asked softly, after a while. Peter wasnt sure if it had been minutes or hours. Time didnt really matter anymore. His mouth felt glued together, his limbs felt hundreds of pounds and his heart felt cold. "He came to my house, recruited me for Germany" he chuckled weakly "Out of nowhere I was fighting Captain America. Then I didn't see him again for a while. Then I was an intern" He shook his head, moving with harleys breathing, ear pressed close to his heart. At least his heart was still beating.  
Harley huffed out a laugh, shaking his head. "That's Tony" Tony. His name hurts, Peter squeezes his shirt tighter, closing his eyes. "Its hurts."  
"I know, me too" 

They must've fallen asleep, because the next time Peter opens his eyes it's dark outside and theres quiet mummers downstairs. He doesn't want to move. His right arm is asleep and hes pretty sure he was drooling, but the warm comfort of the others body is so perfect. He makes himself move anyway, sitting up with the help of his left arm, wiping his sore eyes. He let's himself adjust to the dark, looking down at Harleys tear streaked face, his hair a mess and lips slightly parted. He looked like an angel, while Peter probably looked like he had been dragged through hell and back.  
He pried himself out of the loose grasp, rubbing his eyes as he stumbled out of the room. His clothes felt stiff, and he just wanted to change. Everyone had been invited to stay the night, the trip was long and everyone was hurting. He snuck out of a window just to avoid everyone's sad stares, making his way to May's car to grab his bag. 

He stopped, on the way back inside, to stare at the water. To Tony. He couldn't cry again, he didnt think it was in him. He felt like he had been through the wringer, there was nothing left. He let out a shaky sigh before making his way back inside, avoiding everyone and heading straight to Harleys room. He didn't know why, but he just wanted to be comforted again. He shut himself inside the connected bathroom, catching himself in the mirror.

He looked terrible, there were bags under his eyes and his hair was everywhere. He looked empty, like he was a shell of himself.  
He made himself look away, staring at the shower curtains as he unbuttoned his shirt, letting his clothes fall into a pile, not caring for wrinkles. He slid on his sweat pants and a too big shirt he had grabbed in a rush to leave home. He ran a hand through his hair, leaning against the sink in attempt to calm himself down.

"Peter?" A muffled voice called from the other side of the door, making him jump up. "H-harley?" He mumbled shakily, taking a step towards the door, unlocking it and letting the other open the door. "Yeah" Harley breathed, looking Peter up and down, surprised at the change in clothes. "Wanted to make sure you were okay...uh, do you just want to, stay here tonight? Pepper told me we're staying in the same building"

May had been snapped away, too. All of their things had been packed away and their apartment sold. They couldn't get it back now, not after five years. Turns out Tony had that in mind, and they had their own place at the Stark tower. May hadn't been thrilled at first, but it was nice, and safe. That's what she cared about, Peter's safety above everything, above her own.

"Yeah, that sounds fine." Peter managed, stepping out as Harley stepped in. He still managed to look put together, suit wrinkled and face swollen with sleep. He was jealous, almost.  
Harley closed the door, and Peter found himself back on the bed. It was so big, the room was big. Everything was so extra, so Tony, it almost made him laugh. Tomorrow he'd be fine, tomorrow he wouldn't cling to Harley like he was an anchor. 

"I'm sorry" Peter said, later, when Harley had come back and they were tangled together.  
"For what?" Came Harley's response, fingered absentmindedly running through peters hair.  
"For making all of this so awkward. We don't even know each other, and look at us" he chuckled breathlessly, but he couldn't make himself move away from harley. Couldn't stay away.  
"Tony talked so much about you, I feel like I've known you for years" Harley half heartedly teased, staring at the ceiling, little flickers of light from under the door dancing on the paint. "Plus, we're Tony's boys, we have to stick together, right?"  
Peter snorted. "I guess so." He didn't want to push this away, anyway. Harley made him feel grounded, if only for this moment, for this night. Tomorrow could be normal, if that was possible anymore. 

"Stop thinking. Sleep" Harley whispered, fingers still tangling in his hair. It felt nice, his attention felt nice. Peter wanted to fight it, wanted to stay awake and alert and think about Tony- about the future. He couldn't, his eyes felt like sandpaper and his eyelids weight millions. He fell asleep, it was dreamless, but Peter was thankful for that. He couldn't handle a dream, or the more likely nightmare. 

He just slept.

This was all too much for Harley. He had known Tony for years, ever since he crashed into his Little town and made a huge difference in his life. Tony had always called him once a week after that, sent his family gifts, and visited once a year. It made Harley feel special, like he mattered. After his dad had walked out, it was hard to think he meant anything, but Tony had told him otherwise. 'You're going to do great things, kid'

He was there, for the ceremony, but he couldn't handle the tears, couldn't handle everyone's grief when he felt like he could break down any moment now.  
Pepper had told him to stay, he had been here for a week or more now, he couldn't remeber. His sister was an adult now, his mom wasnt herself. He didnt need to be there anymore. He accepted, and he was happy, or the closest thing to happy he could be right now. He had been given an apartment in the middle of New York, and he was going to pick up on where Tony Stark had left, but right now he was here. Where Tony stark had left a hole in their hearts.

It hadn't been painful, leaving Rose Hill. Leaving the town who never really cared, on his way to things that were more important. Where he fit and didnt just...stay. He was never made for Tennessee, anyway. He drove his old car, one he had fixed up himself, to a new, shiny city that felt so much more than him. "Hello, new york" he mumbled under his breath, trying his best to focus on the road when everything was around him, everything was alive. 

He got himself settled into his apartment, but he didnt stay long, he knew where he needed to be. He packed up his car and headed to the closest thing to home he had, to his family.  
Morgan had taken to him right away, excited to have a playmate since her dad hadnt come back, since her mom had been so tired. Harley, of course, took to her too. That sweet little thing who was already a genius in the making, who looked so much like her dad that it was almost painful. He was happy to have her, he was happy to help Pepper any way he could. She looked so tired, so incredibly sad. She held him in a hug, one that lasted hours and seconds at the same time. They shared eachother grief for that short moment. 

Now it was the funeral, now it was finally official. Before then, you could almost pretend it hadnt happened, that Thanos hadn't happened. That the world hadn't been stripped of everything just to have it thrown back at them once again. But it was real. People had lost and gained everything, and Tony stark wasnt coming back.  
He couldn't be here, he couldn't let himself cry here. He pushed his way through the crowd of broken hearted heros, of people he had never met who hurt just like him. It all felt so fake and surreal, like he was floating and not really there, on autopilot. 

He found himself sitting by the window in his room, hardly remembering getting there in the first place. He stared out at the water, shaky sighs forcing their way out of his chest, silent tears streaming down his face when he couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Harley!" Morgans voice rang through the too-big room, his arms suddenly full of an excited genius four year old. "I brought you a friend, he looked sad, like you!" That made Harley look up, eyes locking with the smallest, saddest looking boy he had ever seen. He felt speechless. He looked as shaken as Harley felt, and he wanted to comfort him. He wanted to be comforted himself. Someone like him should never feel that way. "Hi" he whispered weakly, stupidly.  
"Hey" the boy responded, leaning against the door frame with a watery smile that broke Harleys heart. He made himself look down at Morgan, forcing himself to smile. "Why dont you go see what uncle happy is doing?" He was relieved when she nodded and ran out, his attention going back to the small frame, the boy that looked like he held the weight of the world on his shoulders.

He stood, making his way, slowly, to the other. "I'm harley" he smiled, although he felt another tear making a path down his cheek.  
"Peter" the boy said, sounding so tired and broken. Harley wiped at his eyes before reaching out, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him so close, relaxing when Peter instantly melted into it, clinging to his shirt and sobbing against him. Harley sniffed, shaking in the effort to hold back his tears, burying his face in the wind swept hair and letting him cry, letting himself mourn.

They were like that for hours, two, if Harley had to guess, but he never wanted to move. Peter had his head on his chest, having stopped crying a while back, just staring at the wall now. Harley watched out the window, at the branches waving in the wind. It was comforting, almost. They had hardly talked, but he felt so close to him. He wanted to know more, though, and after some contemplating he decided to ask.

Harley didnt know when, but at some point he had fallen asleep, finding comfort from the thin body in his arms, a light sleep that blocked the pain for a while. He woke up at the sound of footsteps and a door closing, willing his eyes to open just to find the bed empty. He frowned, sitting himself up and running a hand through his hair. His suit poked and itched and he wanted to change, stumbling over to his dresser when he noticed the light coming from under the bathroom door, dancing with shadows. He frowned, grabbing himself a pair of clothes and knocking lightly, as to not scare who he suspected was behind the door. "Peter?"  
He heard the soft noise of shuffling feet, and Peter unlocking the door. He looked exhausted, and Harley took in the way he looked with the big shirt, like he was swimming in it. It made him look young and innocent. You could almost look past the heavy look on his face, in his soul. They talked, but harley was barely there. He was tired. He was hurt, lonely. Peter stepped out and he stepped in, pulling off his shirt the second the door was closed. He looked at himself in the mirror, a few healing bruises on his chest from the hard work he put himself through. He looked tired, like a mess. He looked terrible compared to the innocent beauty of Peter. He frowned at himself, choosing to ignore those thoughts as he pulled on his shorts and tee, rubbing his eyes.

He couldn't stop the smile at the sight of Peter, covered in blankets and half asleep. His eyelashes were thick and wet with unshed tears, lips swollen from the persistent chewing. He looked like comfort and pain and everything Harley needed and felt. He let himself fall into that comfort, urging Peter, the poor kid who couldn't stop thinking, to sleep. And sleep easily came to him. Fitful and scary but sleep. 

He could worry about the future tomorrow.


	2. The One Where They Faked It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe going too fast was wrong. Harley has time to reflect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this, it was shorter than I wanted but I'm proud!

The next morning, they just...pretended nothing had happened. Peter woke up around nine, eyes puffy with sleep and tears. His body felt stiff and his mouth dry, but it hadn't been an unpleasant sleep. Just one of those morning where you wake up somewhere other than home. 

He was in Harleys arms, at first, the weight of his arm across his back and the excessive warmth radiating from his body. It took him a few minutes to realize it, brain too foggy from grief and sleep to really register his surroundings. His heightened senses picking up on the bird songs, the slight scratch of branches against the house, and mummers of people downstairs. 

Right. He was at...Tony's. People were here, everyone was here. He didnt want to go down there, didnt want to see everyone hurting as badly as he is. He stayed in Harleys arms for a while, until his throat was too dry, and limbs too stiff to just sit still. He pulled himself out of his grasp, avoiding his gaze from the man he knew looked gorgeous, even like this. He stumbled to the bathroom, legs dragging on the floor like they were lead. He looked in the mirror, frowning, and tugged at his hair, tears welling in his eyes. He angrily wiped them away, cheeks stinging. He didnt want to cry anymore. He had the weight of the world on his shoulders now. Tony Stark was gone. Iron Man was gone. There was only Spiderman, Peter. The other avengers would reassure him they were there too, but they were busy. Fighting the big things, trying to make sense of this new world they were living in. 

Natasha was gone, Clint had a family, Steve had decided his job was done and decided to give Bucky the life they weren't allowed to have. Bruce was a genius, he had so much to give the world, and Thor was busying finding himself, finding what really mattered. 

He pulled himself into the shower, water too hot but he was too numb to really care. He leaned his head against the cool wall, eyes slipping shut as tears ran down his face. Crying in the shower had always felt weird to him. Tears and water so hot that you couldn't tell which was which. At least here, no body could watch him with that sad look. That 'I'm so sorry' that 'he's in our hearts' look. 

Harley hadn't looked at him like that. Harley had lost everything, just like himself. His father figure, his role model. What had given him hope when there was nothing left. Peter and Harley had lost the best thing in their life.

Peter suddenly came back to himself, shutting off the water when his skin was hot and he could hardly breathe through the mist. He grabbed the bag he had left in there the night before, towel loosely wrapped around his waist as he stuffed his crumpled suit in and pulled out a pair of jean's and a worn out Stark Industry's shirt. It kinda hurt to look at, but he wanted it close to his heart. He wanted to remember. 

He stepped out of the bathroom after brushing his teeth and trying to tame his unruly hair. It didnt matter much, anyway. It would be ruined the second someone touched it or he wore his mask. Plus, May said it was cute. Get himself a boyfriend. Peter didnt have time for that anymore, he had too much responsibility now. No one had ever been that interested in him anyway, a scrawny nerd teen who hung out with a group of misfits. Not many people were out at his school, just MJ and Peter. Ned swore Flash was gay, and hiding it. Maybe that's why he picked on him so much.

"I wondered how long you were going to be in there" A sudden voice- Harleys voice rung out, startling him. It didnt take much to startle him these days. He was so in his head, stuck in it. "Peter" fuck, he hadn't responded. He focused on Harley, sitting up in bed, blankets pooling in his lap. His hair was everywhere and a tired smile stretched across his lips. "Hey, sorry" Peter sighed, running a hand through his hair. It was a habit, his stress reliever. "Kinda...stuck in my head"   
Harley nodded, running a hand over his shoulder, untangling himself from the blankets. "I get it." He sighed, stepping over to the slightly shorter boy, placing a hand on his shoulder. He didnt fake a smile, didnt give him that pity look. Peter was thankful for that. Harley pulled back after just a second, stepping into the steamy bathroom.

Peter wanted to hug him, wanted another of Harleys understanding embraces, but maybe that was too far. Maybe last night was just a weak moment for them, when they needed comfort. Maybe Harley regretted it, thought it was weird. Oh God, what if Harley was one of those 'Bro that's gay' guys?   
Peter was probably overthinking it. He shook his head, took a long, shaky breath, and made his way down the stairs.

Harley had woken up by himself, not something he had expected. The bed was still warm, and his muscles were stiff from holding one position all night. He frowned, sitting himself up. God, his shoulder hurt, but comforting Peter had been worth it. 

Now that he was up, he could hear the shower, and he let himself relax with a soft smile. Maybe he hadn't scared Peter off, then. They had been...rather touchy the second they met. Maybe it was best to tone it down, for a while. Until they knew eachother better. Yeah, that sounded good. They were going to live close anyway, they had plenty of time to get to know eachother. Nothing needed to happen this fast, anyway. 

Harley keener was gay. He has known that for years. Had known the second he met that handsome highschooler after school outside his middle school class. He had only really been a few years older, but at the time it felt sneaky, something not allowed and exciting. 

His name was Nathan. He had the softest brown hair, almost black, that Harley had spent hours entranced by. Deep brown eyes with flecks of gold that looked so so beautiful in the sunset. He was Harleys everything.

Harley had met him after class. He always walked past the high school to get home. It was only a few weeks until summer break, until Harley spent long days in the garage, fixing up an old car he had spent his allowance on. Nathan had stood there, leaning against a light post with his school schedule in his hands. He had seemed so mature to Harley, had seemed so wise and wanted to be taught by him- to learn everything. Nathan was a freshman at the time, almost a sophomore, and Harley looked at him like he hung the stars.  
Nathan had noticed him, and took a liking to him instantly. Introduced himself right there, and Harley was whipped. 

The moment summer had started, they barely spent a moment apart. And soon enough, Harley knew what he wanted, and it was obvious what Nathan wanted. At the time, it was exciting. Harley now wished he had been a little smarter. He had wasted so much on him, given away so much too soon.

It wasnt long until Nathan had him in the backseat of his dads car, stealing kissing out in the middle of nowhere, nearing sunset. When Nathan's eyes looked the prettiest. He always said Harley looked sharper in the sunset, older. Harley wanted to be older. He wanted to prove to Nathan he was mature too, that he could do more than a little peck, that he could drive the car, that he was worth sneaking around at night.

Nathan didnt need much convincing. In fact, he didn't need any. He was pretty sure it had been planned from the beginning, now that he looked back. Nathan had taken his virginity, in the middle of the night after Harley had snuck out of his window. It didnt really matter, his mom worked and drank, but he didnt want to disturb his sister. 

It had hurt, more than it had felt good. It was rushed, and was over as soon as it started. Nathan left not long after that, no aftercare, no comfort. Harley didnt know any better, really. But he did cry. He felt empty afterwards, like he should've gotten more. 

Harley thought they'd be even closer after that, thought Nathan would greet him with that handsome smile and a hug, maybe one of those soft kisses they shared after dark, or when they were alone.

He hadn't expected the sneer, or the words. The words that had hurt worse than the night before. It had hurt when he was pushed behind the auto shop, Nathan's group of friends taking turns kicking, hitting, spitting those name out like they were venom. Like he'd infect them if they touched him with their bare hands.

He laid in the alley for hours, faced caked with blood and abdomen screaming out in pain. He was lucky nothing was broken. But he felt broken, like his heart had been torn out of his chest. Nothing had hurt worse than watching the boy he loved laugh at his tears. 

When Harley dragged himself back to his house, past his mom so far gone she didnt even noticed her son covered in blood, when he had cleaned up and laid in bed, he swore he'd leave this town. Leave Rose Hill, the place that he never fit in, where everyone knew what he wasnt ready to admit. 

The next morning, no one could look him in the eye. When he went to work, he was avoided by costumers, by some of his coworkers. Nathan had told everyone.  
He had never been treated the same again, people left and came, but they always knew, and they always thought he was an abomination in God's eyes.

The bathroom door opened, and Peter stepped out. Puppy dogged eyed Peter, the boy who looked so torn, inside out.  
Peter looked out of it, tired despite the long hours of sleep. Harley felt it too, almost as if it was in his bones. He was so tired, the heavyset exhaustion that dragged you down until you were in the ground. 

Harley stood, taking short, slow steps towards Peter. He wanted to hug him again, pull him close to clear his mind. He remembered that he had wanted to take a step back, though. That they had time, that maybe that was too much right now, for both of them.   
He settled for a hand on his shoulder, gripping gently and sighing, watching him with knowing eyes. 

"I get it" He smiled, tight lipped. He patted his shoulder and pulled back, butterflies that weighed millions in his stomach at Peter's sweet, sad expression. He couldn't stay there longer, not without grabbing hold of the fragile boy and holding him so close. That felt like overstepping now.

He stepped into the steamy bathroom, wiping off the mirror and staring at himself, sighing as the bedroom door opened and shut. Just a little longer, just a while to prepare before it was his turn to face everyone. He knew no one, but they were all on the same boat here, anyway. He had been welcomed, as the kid who saved Iron man. He just wished he had been able to do it again.


	3. The One Where He Notices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets overwhelmed, Harley offers to take him home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ones shorter but it's late and I'm sleepy.  
> This is just Peter's view, next chapter will be Harleys!
> 
> I got a job today but I'll try to stay consistent.

Peter only made it halfway down the stairs before he hesitated, placing a hand on his chest as he tried to catch his breath, calm his racing heart. This all feels like too much, his chest hurts and feels so so tight. Part of him knows this is selfish, that he's not the only one hurting, but the rest of him doesn't care. The orphan kid part of him that missed out on too much doesn't care. He wants to be selfish, he wants to be angry and sad and lonely. He wants to hate Tony Stark for this, but he can't. He slumps back against the railing as he realizes that. Tony did a great thing, he saved the world and possibly many more. Peter couldn't be angry at him for that. 

It just hurt. Suddenly he had to grow up, suddenly he lost the closest thing to a father. Suddenly hes alone. Suddenly Harleys alone.

"Peter?" He hears May's voice before he sees her, eyes taking a moment to focus on his aunt- his only family, peeking around the corner. Her expression softens once she sees him, visibly relaxes. He knows he looks like shit, tired with craters under his eyes and cracked lips. Fresh from the shower and, seemingly, hell. 

"Yeah." He croaks out, finishing his slow descent down the silent stairs, into the waiting arms of May. He doesn't hug her back, leans his weight against her, arms hanging heavy beside him. Her embrace brings some comfort, some grounding. He squeezes his eyes shut, desperate for a moments rest from the constant, pounding intrusive thoughts in his head. About what he could've done differently. 

"I was worried about you, you dissapeared last night. Pepper told me you were with Harley. She said Tony always wanted you two to meet, scared you'd end the world, though." She teased lightly, running her fingers through his hair. She had always been close to Pepper, they had hit it off instantly. May was staying behind, helping her best friend through this hard time. The idea of staying here any longer, of seeing a reminder of Tony everywhere he looked-

"You must be Ms.Parker" Harleys voice- that slight southern drawl that drove girls and guys mad. Peter turned his head, pulling his head away from May's shoulder as he walked over, a soft smile on his face. "Its nice to finally meet you. Pepper talks about you nonstop" He smiled, voice low and words drawn out, accent heavy with sleep. He sounded good, Peter thought briefly.

"And you must be Harley, the mechanic that saved Tony's ass" May smiled sweetly. "Peppers told me about you. Thank you for..." she looked at Peter "comforting my boy. From what I've heard, you two will get along."

Harley nodded, looking exhausted. "Well, I'd sure hope so, since we'll be living in such small quarters." He easily teased. Peter didn't get it, he felt like he was falling apart, how was Harley able to act so okay? He knew he wasn't. Look too deep into his eyes and you'd see how broken he looks, hiding behind a southern drawl and a smirk. Peter didn't completely understand, but perhaps that's how hes surviving this. He didnt feel like he was. 

He felt May pat his shoulder, before walking away, he could see her wrap her arms around Pepper, the usually so tidy woman in Tony's shirt and casual jeans, slump against her. He was glad she had someone as amazing as May.  
"Peter" A soft voice called, and he felt his attention being pulled towards Harley, who looked much more sober now, the smile gone and an almost worried look in it place. "You should eat something. Let's go look, yeah?" 

Peter didn't feel like he was really here, he felt like he was on autopilot when Harley grabbed his hand, his own hand limp and unresponsive as he was lead to the kitchen, eyes glancing over the few people sitting at the table, leaning against the counter. 

Steve was there, a tired and regretful look on his young, wise, face. He had wasted so much time hating Tony. Had only just got their friendship back. Bucky sat close, their fingers laced together as Bucky tried to silently comfort the love of his life. 

Happy leaned against the counter, coffee in hand, as he stared out the window, at the pond. That damned pond. He looked out of it, as if he was thinking back. Back at his time with Tony. Morgan sat on the counter next to him, invested in some video on a phone as she leaned against him.

Before he knew it he was seated in a chair, and a glass of orange juice placed in front of him.  
"Drink" Harley ordered, sitting next to Peter with his own, their knees brushing together. A reminder that he was still there, that he wasn't alone.  
"You dont have to do this" He mumbled, staring at the slightly frosted glass, cooling rapidly from the juice. He glanced at Harley before taking a sip. He felt nauseous.  
"I know. But I want to. I have a feeling you dont care enough about yourself right now" Harley fixed him with a look, a look that said you need someone right now. And I'm that someone.  
"What about you?"

He didn't get a response right away. "Its never been about me." Harley finally whispered, after a long moment. Peter couldn't say anything before his glass was filled again, and Harley was urging him to drink.

An hour later everyone was seated in the living room, talking quietly and sharing knowing looks. Peter was sat between May and Harley. Harley had seemingly decided Peter needing protecting, and he was the one to provide it. Peter wouldn't complain. At this point he wouldn't complain about anything, really.  
Harleys thigh was pressed flushed against his own, he watched the way his muscles tensed whenever he shifted from his spot on May's shoulder. 

There was the slam of a car door, the hiss of water hitting the stove, somebody breathing too hard in an attempt not to cry. Everything was too loud, everyone's heart rate sounding like pounding drums in his ear and he wanted it to stop- it's too much, it's too much and he-

Harleys hand rests on his own, and he suddenly comes back to himself, looks around to notice everyone watching him. His chest is heaving in an attempt to just breathe.  
"Darlin'" he hears Harley say, his eyes snapping to the face so close to his. "You here with me, now?" Peter nods, just slightly. It's all he can manage. Harley squeezes his hand, glancing out at everyone before looking back at him. "Is there anythin you need?"

"Home" Peter croaks out, and Harley nods, seems to understand. Peter's free hand is shaking, theres tears in his eyes and oh god he doesn't want to cry in front of anyone.

"May, I had been thinking, but I've got my own car, and we're all goin back to the same place. I was wondering, maybe I could just take Peter home? You plan on staying here a few days and hes...." he lowers his voice "distressed about being here."

May looks worried, glances from the boy, to Peter, to Pepper who weakly smiles. She trusts Harley, and that's enough for her. "You keep him safe" She whispers, hand in Peter's hair as his eyes are squeezed shut, trying to block everything out. "Make sure he texts me as soon as you're back. And...Harley, stay with him, please?"

Harley just nods, smiles, and helps Peter up.

Peter was in Harleys car before he knew it, his things thrown in the back. It was nice, worn in but not messy and torn.  
"Fixed her up myself" Harley hummed, they hadn't even left the driveway yet, but Peter was grateful for the conversation.  
He felt a little more normal, now that they were alone, now that he could think. It wasnt so suffocating when it was just them. 

"Its nice" Peter hummed, leaning back in the seat, rubbing his eyes. He felt bad for being such a burden on Harley. He wasnt himself right now, he was some useless regressed version of himself that could hardly look himself in the mirror. 

"Let's just enjoy ourselves, okay? You and I on a road trip, getting to know eachother, yeah? Darlin, we're gunna have fun"

Peter was going to try. He really was.


	4. The One Where They Drive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small glimpse into the road trip back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

Harley figured this wasn't the best idea, if he was honest. They were both grieving 'teens' deciding to drive home together. He couldn't have sat there a second longer, watching Peter's puppy dog eyes fill with tears the second someone tried to talk to him. The way he was rubbing his hands together, his foot tapping furiously at the floor. He knew what the beginning of an panic attack looked like, and he wanted to get him out of there.

"Thank you" Peter spoke up, after a few minutes. Harley glanced over from the road, smiling softly. "It was nothing. I didn't want to stay longer anyway." He reached over, slowly, so Peter knew what he was doing, and rested a hand on his thigh. He squeezed gently, feeling Peter tense and quickly relax at the touch. Harley didnt let his hand linger long, pulling it back moments later. He didnt want to make Peter uncomfortable. 

Peter shifted in his seat, worrying at his lip. Harley let out a long sigh, trying to think of things to say. The radio felt wrong right now, happy songs making him angry and sad ones just making him feel worse. He could tell Peter was suffering from the lack of sound. 

He cleared this throat, face heating with awkwardness. He wanted to be Peter's rock right now. Tony had talked about him before, and Harley couldn't ever find it in him to be jealous, not when Tony treated him so well. He wished he could've spent more time with him, but he had been snapped just like Peter. Five years of Tony trying to save the two boys he thought of as sons.

Harley opened his mouth to speak, before noticing how curled up and tired he looked. He made a soft noise, reaching for the back seat, blindly grabbing for the hoodie he had thrown back there. He cleared his throat, placing it onto Peter's lap without a single look, but the tips of his ears were turning red.

Peter made a surprised mode, mouth opening and closing it for a moment, smiling shyly at Harley and pulling it on. Harley was taller and wider than he was, and the hoodie looked like it swallowed him. And if that isnt just the cutest damn think hes ever seen- God, now was definitely not the time for that. They were both in such a fragile state right now, anything would be pushing it. He wanted to be friends. 

Yeah, friends. Two of Tony's boys thicker than thieves. Two boys who knew each others pain better than anyone else, and Harley vowed to protect this sweet boy that had had his world taken from under his feet. 

He must've zoned out, because what felt like seconds later- which had obviously been a few minutes seeing how far they've driven, Peter was grabbing his free hand, resting on the spot between their seats. Harley felt his breath catch, not expecting Peter to make any sort of move, even just for comfort. He glanced out of the side of his eye, Peter staring out the window, the faintest blush on his cheeks. 

Harley couldn't help the smile that spread across his face, opening his hand so their fingers slotted together. Peters hand was smaller than his, by just a little. It was cute, but he'd never tell Peter. He felt his hand being squeezed, and he let out a content sigh. He had never particularly enjoyed touch, but something about Peter made it so comforting. He wouldn't mind holding it more often. Platonically, of course. A bad time for dating.

They drove in a comfortable silence for a while, Harley idly running his thumb across Peter's knuckles, humming a song he had heard not long ago. It was...really nice. He hadn't known what he expected, really, but this was way better than that. 

About an hour later, Peter's stomach had growled. Loudly. Harley tried to hide a chuckle as Peter got red in the face, stumbling over his words. Poor thing was so embarrassed just by being hungry.  
"Dont sweat it, sweetheart. I'm hungry too, we'll stop at the next decent place we see, okay?" Harley tried to soothe, bringing his hand up and pressing a gentle kiss to the back of his hand. Peter audibly sucked in a harsh breath, letting it out slowly, shakily. Harley couldn't hide his smile, now.

They ended up stopping at a McDonalds. They were everywhere and they were in the middle of nowhere. Another hour and they'd be back in the big city, you could hardly tell, though. All the trees and fresh air and everything so...empty. It felt like home. Well, Tennessee had never really been home.  
Harley shut off his car, hurrying out of his seat and practically jumping over the hood to get to Peter's door before he could let himself out. 

Peter's face was as pink as a flower at this point, as he quietly thanked the older boy, taking his hand to help him out. He sighed happily at the open space, stretching out his tired limbs. He shot Harley a smile, a small, beautiful smile that made him weak in the knees.   
"Well, sir, let's get a fine meal, then?"  
Peter giggled beautifully, nodding and resting his arm on Harleys outstretched one. "Quite." 

After they had ordered, Peter began pulling cash from his pocket, but Harley was quicker with his card, sticking it in and winking at Peter. He huffed playfully, leaning against Harley. "You don't have to pay, Harls. I have money." Harley raised a brow at the nickname, before his expression melted into a fond smirk. "So do I, not often I get to pay for cute boys meals, though"   
In fact, never, really. There weren't many out people at Rose Hill, and despite the flirty persona he was putting on, he was quite shy. He just wanted to soothe Peter's nerves, that maybe if he was the strong one it would be easier on him.

Peter's face turned that pretty shade of pink once more as Harley led them to a booth out of the way. It wasnt too busy, given the time, but he wanted to spend some personal time with him. 

"Tell me about yourself, Peter. Tony told me you loved working in the lab." Harley hoped mentioning his name wouldn't hurt too much, but Peter seemed to perk up at the idea of talking about projects he was working on. Or, working on five years ago. They were probably in the lab, collecting dust. He'd just have to brush it off and continue where he left off.

Peter had started rambling and hadn't stopped for ten minutes, but Harley was enjoying every second. He slowly ate his fries and sipped his drink as he watched Peter, head resting on his hand. A soft smile was spread across his lips, and he nodded now and then to let him know he was listening.  
Peter soon realized this, though, and the tips of his ears and the apples of his cheeks turned pink. He hurriedly shoved food in his mouth, sighing. "'M sorry."  
Harley practically scoffed. "Honey no need to be sorry. I was enjoying it. You seem very passionate." 

That seemed to be the last thing Peter had expected Harley to say, mouth opening and closing for a moment. "Thank you." He whispered, going back to his food, now remembering how hungry he was.  
They spent the rest of their lunch in relative silence, talking about small things here and there but nothing deeper than a few words. It had been really nice, Harley felt the most relax he had since he was snapped back into existence. It was a nice change from the crippling guilt and grief he had felt ever since he got back. 

They took their sweet time, really, but after a while people started filing in and Peter looked more and more uncomfortable. He had heard from Tony that the poor boy was sensitive, and tended to go into overdrive if there was too much. So, Harley stood, threw away their trash, and offered Peter his hand. The smaller boy smiled shyly at him, looking up through his lashes in such a way that made Harleys heart skip a beat. Damn Tony for not telling him how cute the boy was. He let out his own smile, squeezing his hand as they walked out.

Peter slept most of the way back, in and out of it for the next hour as Harley hummed along to the radio. He had turned it on after Peter had fallen asleep, on a low volume as not to disturb the sensitive boy.  
Harley had been to New York a few times before, to visit Tony. It had mostly been staying up all night working with him and sleeping all day, and he hadn't ever met Peter. Fate was weird like that sometimes, but he was glad he had met him now, when they needed eachother. 

He felt his heart jump into his throat when he saw the tower, his new home. He pulled into the garage, letting out a shaky breath as his head fell forwards, resting it on the steering wheel. He tensed when he felt a hand on his back, turning his face just enough to see Peter's worried expression, the hand rubbing slow, large circles. He let himself melt into it, eyes slipping shut.

"Itll be alright." Peter whispered, and Harley was so thankful that he was there. "Itll be home before you know it."  
"Thank you." Harley whispered, hoarsely, tears stinging his eyes and the back of his throat. He'd be alright. Just needed time.

"We'll be alone for a few days...do you want me to stay with you? I know this is all new to you and i-" Peter started rambling again, silenced when Harley sat back up, a small, shy smile on his face. "I'd love that, Peter."


	5. The One Where He Thinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter can't stop thinking. Is what he feeling real or a product of the pain?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'm sorry this took so long! I got to see one of my best friends yesterday and I've had a hard time focusing.  
> This chapter isnt too long and probably not as detailed as the others. Despite this, I hope you enjoy.

It was a little awkward at first. You cant really get past that, those first few moments standing awkwardly around eachother, sitting on opposite ends of the couch despite all the touching they had been doing. Its always like that, though, isnt it? Those confident seconds before of 'I can do this' before realizing, you're terrible at making conversation, at initiating touch. Peter sat on the opposite end of the couch, hands stiffly at his sides as he thought of holding Harleys hand again. It had been so comforting, grounding. He hated that the second he turned his gaze onto the other his heart sped up and he felt himself getting dizzy. 

God, why was he cursed with no confidence? They had done it before, why was it so hard to do again? He let out a shuddering sigh, squeezing his eye shut for a moment. They had come in, and Harley had suggested a movie. Peter was on board, if just to spend some time with him and focus on something other than Tony. Turns out that just means thinking about Harley. He didnt know if that was better or not, honestly.

He felt the couch cushion dip, and when he opened his eyes Harley had shifted closer, the room to dark to tell, but he had been blushing. He could almost hear Harleys thoughts when he shifted even closer, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. Peter tried his best to keep himself calm, to not freakout. He hadn't done anything...in over five years. And nothing anywhere serious. He was still 17, five years ago. Plus, being one of the few out kids in a fancy highschool was a little tough. Not that he was bullied much, but flash was a jerk, and people supported what he decided.

"What are you thinking about?" Harleys soft, rough voice suddenly broke him from his thoughts. Peter felt his heart rate pick up at the southern drawl. It was the perfect amount, if you asked him. Not too strong to be ridiculous, but enough to know hes from Tennessee. God, Peter could fall asleep with it, if his heart wasnt racing.

"Boys" Peter panicked, like a fucking idiot. Oh God, way to go Parker. Make yourself a fucking fool infront of the cute guy. He felt Harleys chest rumble in laughter, Peter trying desperately to hide his face despite the dark room. Harley rubbed his arm, nudging him gently. "Awe, dont be shy, darlin. I get that." 

Peter turned his head just enough to watch Harley, his face looking sharper with shadows. God, he looked so handsome, all harsh angles and face beautifully illuminated from the changing lights of the movie. Peter thought it was almost unfair, how beautiful he was, that someone-anyone, had given extra care for this gorgeous man. 

Peter didnt know what to think, did he really want Harley? He couldn't, they had just met. Peter was in a weak spot, and Harley was as well. He didnt want to take advantage of a sensitive moment in both of their lives. 

"I find myself like that..." He trailed off for a moment, watching Peter, who suddenly felt small. "Quite often." The recently went unsaid, but the 'recently' hung heavy in the air, but Peter felt it almost choking him. 

He opened and closed his mouth, having so much to say and nothing to say at all. He desperately wanted to fill the thick silence that was threatening to socially end him. "I'm...I...Harley?" He squeaked in his too high, scratchy voice. God he was just a small, awkward, teenager who'd never get a boyfriend and-

Harley placed a hand on his shoulder, firmly. Grounding. Touch. Breathe. "C'mon honey, stop thinking so much. I'm here, you're not alone." Peter focused on him, nodding gently. "Sorry..."

Harley just shrugged, not wanting to pressure the poor kid, he was obviously dealing with a lot of conflict right now. Harley was never one to focus on his own problems, having been brought up raising someone else when his mother wouldn't, when his father abandoned him. He never had a second about him, and at this point he was use to it. He was worried about Peter now, he could think about himself later.

Peter hardly paid attention to the rest of the movie, the credits rolling before he knew it. God, he was tired. How had he not noticed? He chanced a glance at Harley, who looked half asleep already, head back against the cushions and trying hard to stay awake. Peter smiled despite his earlier panicking, body and mind loose with sleep. He yawned, stretching his arms over his head, before leaning against the other boy, nudging him gently. "Harley? C'mon, let's get you in bed."

A soft hum of approval, and Harley was hoisted up into his arms. His eyes shot open, and he watched Peter with raised brows. "Holy shit, you're strong."

Peter coughed awkwardly, nodding minutely before rushing towards the bedroom, after asking FRIDAY for directions. He had never been on this floor before. It was easier this way, seemed less like Tony when you've never seen him in here.   
He pushed open the door with his foot, humming appreciatively at the space before gently laying Harley down, who sighed loudly, head sinking into the, most likely, expensive pillows. 

Peter stood by the bed for a moment, not sure of what he should do. He didnt want to sleep in a guest room, but he didnt really want to sleep on the couch alone. It just felt so awkward to...ask. 

Turns out he didnt need to. Harley had tuned in long enough to notice Peter awkwardly standing there, shifting from foot to foot, nervously rubbing his hands together. He scoffed sleepily, waving him over. "Come to bed" He whispered In that sinful, sleep ridden voice. God, how could you not fall for that?

Peter couldn't find his own voice for that, just nodding and sliding into bed next to Harley, finding himself drawn close by strong arms, letting himself relax despite the screaming going on in his head. So many emotions, but he was so so tired. He let himself fall asleep, and it didnt take long. It never seemed to take long with Harley. Or was it the grief?

God, what was he feeling? He was tired of being so confused. He wanted Tony back, he wanted to be close to Harley, he wanted his friends- his life the way it was. But it couldn't be, could it? He had to just move on, like everyone else had.  
Easier said than done.


	6. Harley Thinks Too Much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Peter sleeps, Harley reflects.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I'm aware this is super slow and I'm not making much progress, but pls I'm trying.   
> Also this chapter is 60 words shorter than I'd like but it seemed perfect the way it was. Enjoy!

Harley didnt want to be alone, and he was so grateful Peter had a heart of gold. Modeled like the man he looked up to, the one he never got to properly love.   
When those sweet puppy dog eyes looked down at him from his spot on the bed, he knew he couldn't leave the poor thing alone. Peter was taking this so hard, like it was all his fault.

Golden hearts are usually like that, though. Holding the weight of the world on their shoulders despite being told it's not on them, that they shouldn't take everything with a smile. 

Harley had never been like that, he had always been on the line of just good enough. Nothing special, maybe someone who helped an old lady who dropped her change, but turned away when something felt too big for him. When he felt the beginning of pressure weighing him down like a stone in his stomach. He had never been good at that type of thing, the thing Peter seems so good at. 

He woke up early. He had never been too good at sleeping, falling asleep late at night just to wake early. 

Now that he thought of it, Harley wasnt really good at anything.

He waited for the haze of sleep to clear from his head and eyes, lifting his free hand, the other being pinned down by the weight of his golden boy. He rubbed away at the fog, flexing his toes and staring up at the plain white ceiling until he could make out the small details in the paint. At least it wasnt popcorn. Tony had some sense of style. 

Harley slowly turned his eyes to the small, sleeping boy pressed against his side. His eyebrows slightly furrowed and his left hand clutching to his shirt. He looked infinitely calmer now, less like he was battling himself. Harley liked that, glad that he wasnt constantly under fire of his guilt. 

Harley knew Peter had been there, that he had seen it, just moments after being reunited. Five years, gone in an instant from him just to have everything taken in front of him. It was cruel, and Harley would do anything to bring it back for him.

He didnt know Peter too well, but they had both loved Tony, they were both hurting and Harley wanted to be close to him, to try and ease some of the pain and ease that world sized burden on his shoulders. Peter was so young, and so much had been lost.

Harley knew, deep down, he was no better off, but he never paid attention to himself. He had learned to make himself last the moment his mother became useless, when he had to grow up far too fast to make sure his sister didn't have to. She was too smart for her age, so independent, but Harley did everything in his power to let her have a childhood, the one he never got.

The same went for Morgan now, he guessed. He wanted to make sure she was happy, despite the circumstance. He knew Pepper was strong, far stronger than his own mother, but he'd lay down his life to make sure she had a good childhood, and that Pepper wasnt overwhelmed. Parenting was hard, and he knew that first hand, far before he should.

Harley was brought back to earth, back in that far too big room in a far too big apartment that felt to much like Tony, when Peter stirred in his arms. Harley hadn't realized he was clutching at the smaller boy- like he'd leave the second he got the chance. He knew it was ridiculous, that Peter needed him just as much as he needed Peter, but anxiety works in funny ways, doesn't it? Funny how so many years later, Harley would be plagued with the same problem Tony had introduced. 

"Harley?" That sweet, soft voice whispered, Peter's brown puppy eyes looked up at him, blurred with sleep and mild confusion. 

"Right here, darling." He rasped, practically scrambling for air now that Peter had knocked it out of his lungs. He felt Peter's smaller hand on his before he saw it, surprisingly calloused and roughened as Harley took it into his own work worn palm. 

"I'm glad you're still here." Peter mumbled, running his thumb over the scarred skin on the back of his hand, head against his chest as he looked out the window. 

Harley avoided the obvious 'it's my room' in favor of something sweeter, something to match how tight his heart felt at this moment. "I wouldn't leave you"

Peter smiled softly at that, Harley could feel the stretch of thin lips on his chest, causing his own, small, smile. 

"Good" Peter hummed, slowly pushing himself up, stopping only to smile down at Harley. "I'll make you breakfast, for...being so nice. May cant cook so I know a few things." He winked, causing a rough rumble of laughter to erupt in Harleys chest, still warm from Peter. 

Harley nodded softly at that, watching Peter stand on wobbly, tired legs and heading to the connected bathroom. 

God, a few minutes to collect himself, calm his racing heart down from whatever he was currently feeling. It was a lot, and he wasn't ready to understand it all yet. Right now, he was just happy to have a friend, no matter the circumstances. Just...company in a house that was too big. A city that was too big, too full to fit in someone like him. But Peter had welcomed him with opened arms and he was thankful for that.


	7. Peter Realizes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter realizes what hes feeling is a crush. A big one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm sorry this took so long. My new job is taking a lot out of me. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Peter let out a shaky breath once the door of the bathroom closed, looking at his messy reflection in the mirror, God, he looked this terrible in front of Harley?! The 'I woke up perfect' guy! Peter groaned, resting his forehead agaisnt the cool glass. "Why am I so fucking awkward..." he mumbled, rubbing the side of his neck before pulling back, licking his lips, and deciding to make himself presentable. 

He eventually found a stash of unopened toothbrushes, underneath the sink, far enough back that Peter had to get on his hands and knees and totally didn't hit his head on the way out. He made quick work of brushing his teeth, fluffing out his hair, and making sure he didn't smell too terrible before moving to leave. He stopped, his hand on the doorknob, and turned, grunting softly as he squatted to the ground, grabbed a new toothbrush, and placed it next to the sink with a smile. 'Well, that's a start to win him over' he thought, fighting back the rising heat on his face as he left the bathroom, hit with a wave of nerves when he saw the tired boy sitting at the edge of the bed on his phone. New stark tec only his close family and friends had access to. 

"Hey" Peter whispered, voice caught between raspy and squeaky, nervous and trying to play it cool.

Harley looked up, startled for only a second before he smiled softly, the kind of wind that just barely rustles the leaves but cools you in the summer.  
The kind that leaves you longing for more when it's gone.

That kind of soft.

"Hey, darlin" He whispered, in that sinfully smooth voice that shouldn't sound so sexy in the morning. God, Peter needed to get ahold of himself before he lost it and made out with a guy he only just met. Harley probably didn't see him like that, anyway. Honestly, who would? Peter was a nobody until he put on the suit. Hell, even Flash had a crush on spiderman. Spiderman was everything, the next iron man, the next savior, the next wonder. Peter was just a kid. A kid who wasnt ready for iron man. A kid who wasnt ready to be more than your friendly neighborhood hero. He just wanted that back. 

Peter didnt snap out of it until Harley was right in front of him, sending him that summer breeze smile and reaching out, his work worn hands brushing across his forehead, pushing a loose curl back into place.   
"There." He whispered, barely there. Like he was wishing to a dandelion.

"I..." Peter's words died in his mouth, and he let his mouth shut, instantly lost in those gorgeous eyes and he could gaze into forever, and just forget all of his worries, his responsibilities. Just be a teen with a crush on a guy out of his league.

Harleys tongue shot out to lick his bottom lip, and Peter's eyes followed. God, he couldn't stop himself. Every inch of him seemed to be vibrating with the urge to do something. 

But Peter was always a bit of a coward without the mask on.

He stood there, doing nothing but taking in every line and detail of Harley's devilishly handsome face, before Harley moved, leaning forward slowly. Peter's breath caught, thinking maybe he lucked out and would get his first kiss from this ridiculously cute guy that he fell asleep with two nights in a row-

Peter's eyes fell shut when Harley's lips pressed to his forehead. Damp and soft and so nice. He felt himself relax, shoulders sagging- how long had they been tense? He let out a long, low sigh, Harleys left hand loosely gripping his sweater clad bicep. 

Far too soon Harley moved away, after what seemed seconds and hours and not long enough. He smiled, tightly, shyly as he tried to hide his pink cheeks, squeezing his arm. "Stop thinking so much." With those soft words he brushed past him into the bathroom, a soft click of the lock sounding so so loud.  
Peter stood there, bottom lip between his teeth and eyes shut as he tried to hold on to the feeling, the absolute relaxation of feeling someone so close and caring and wanting to comfort him-

Peter reached a hand up, gently touching his forehead like a love struck girl in a coming of age movie, a small smile spreading across his face. This was good. Peter wanted Harley, and now he was sure, maybe just a little, that Harley wanted him too. And he was prepared to get them even closer. 

He let out a soft noise, a soft chuckle, and turned on his heels, practically skipping to the kitchen to make them breakfast. 

Peter probably should've expected it really, no ones actually stayed here in a while, but the pantries were stocked with nonperishable foods and the freezer with a small amount of frozen pizzas and such.  
He let out a sigh, closing the cabinet doors after a long few moments of searching to no avail. Not much for breakfast, then. 

He stood in the middle of the kitchen for a few minutes, shadows bouncing around in the new light, reflecting off shiny, unused appliances and clean countertops. It was big, his room from their old apartment could fit in here. And more. He was excited to move into their new one, knowing it would be just as nice.

He eventually pulled out his phone, calling a close diner for delivery. Hopefully Harley wouldn't mind takeout. It was still breakfast food, after all.

He headed downstairs, for the food, not wanting to put some poor delivery person through the awkwardness of figuring out the place. He stood outside, the cool morning breeze ruffling his hair, the sound of life surrounding him, sounding like music to tired ears. He loved it here. Loved home.

Once he got the food, and heavily tipped the delivery kid, he headed back upstairs, shifting his weight from foot to foot on the elevator trip up. He hoped, as he stepped out, that Harley would still be in the bathroom, that he could set everything up before he was back.

That idea flew out the crystal clear window when Harley stood in the kitchen, leaning against the counter with damp hair and low sweatpants, shoulders glistening in the light.

Peter stood awkwardly in the doorway, the bag of food hanging loosely in his hand as he stared at Harley hopelessly, his newfound crush only tripling in size.

"Uh..." Peter lifted the back, his voice cracking "breakfast?"


End file.
